A New Life
by bibi1121
Summary: Haruhi is now an orphan, what will happen to her now? well, she gets adopted and her life starts to turn around KyouyaXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic so please be nice if you review. I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 1**

Of their last year at Ouran High School, Fujioka Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were now co-presidents of the Host Club as they were the last original members. It was starting to be an ordinary day at the host club. Haruhi was attending to her regular designators, who all still believe that she is a boy, _how foolish they are to still believe _she thought, when a surprise came into the Third Music Room.

"Haruhi!!!!!!!" Tamaki screams, the heir of the wealthy Suoh family and son of the chairman, bursts through the room in his normal bouncy and energic self. Following him was none other then was Ohtori Kyouya from the prestigous Ohtori family. Haruhi's heart did a flip as her eyes caught sight of Kyouya before Tamaki grabbed her into a suffiocating hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. _Boy that's getting annoying _thought Haruhi.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Kyouya.

"Me and Kyouya, Mori and Hunny will be here next week, want to see our dear friends finally graduate in three weeks!" Tamaki said really fast while letting go of Haruhi to start bouncing up and down. _Oh Boy! _Haruhi thought again

After they closed the host club for the day, Haruhi left in a hurry to go home to her father as quickly s possible. Her father has grown very ill over the past year, Haruhi had to call her father's older sister for help. Due to her school scholarship, Haruhi cannot work, but neither can her father so her aunt, her only other relative, decided to help her brother and his daughter whom she never cared for.

She got home to an empty apartment. She had an bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She changed her clothes and went into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Taking your father to his follow up appointment with the doctors and then grocery shopping. _

Haruhi recognized her aunt's writing. _They should be on their way back home _she thought and began preparing dinner. An hour later, Haruhi began to worry. They haven't arrived back home yet. She ate dinner alone and waited in the livingroom. She began calling her friends just to let out some of her worry feelings through casual conversations. The twins didn't pick up. Mori and Hunny didn't pick up either. Tamaki had his phone off. Last hope, butterflies erupted in her stomach, Kyouya. It rang once. Twice.

"Ohtori Kyouya." He said as always when he answers his phone. Haruhi took in a deep breath. "Haruhi?" Shit! How did he know it was her?

"Uh… Hi…um, Kyouya-sempai" Her nerves would not settle down. "so how's everything?"

"You know this is the first time I have received a call from you. Is something wrong?" Kyouya was nervous. She had never called him before.He had called her to annoy her about Host Club activities and also at times when Tamaki had told him to tell Haruhi certain not important things. He had dreamed of Haruhi calling his cell phone because of his secret love for the certain commoner, although in his dream, Haruhi and him were having a casual conversation.

"Uh, nothing, nothing" she laughed nervously but her worry feelings were heard through the laugh. "just, uh, wanted to chat."

" There's something troubling you. Why don't you tell me?" Kyouya closed the book he had been previously reading.

That's all it took, Haruhi went off explaining that she was worried about her father and aunt not being home yet. She ended up crying over the phone.

"Haruhi" He said her name so sweetly "Im going to come over to your apartment right now. Im going to make some calls and see if we can locate them."

Fifteen minutes later, Kyouya arrived at Haruhi's apartment. They drank tea while they waited patiently. Kyouya's cell rang. Haruhi waited patiently for him to finish his phone call. Once he had gotten off the phone, he turned towards Haruhi with grave news.

"Your father and aunt are at my family's hospital. They have gotten into a car accident" Kyouya said gravely to Haruhi "I'll take you quickly to the hospital"

They ran out the door to reach the hospital. The doctor told them the saddest news of all. Haruhi was now an orphan, with no living relatives.

* * *

so watcha think? plz review 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so please be nice if you reveiw. I do not own OHSHC but i do hope this story is good enough for my readers.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi cried. She didn't want Kyouya there next to her anymore. She wanted to be alone. She wanted her father to with her. She wanted her mother with her also. She wanted even her aunt, who she really never got close to, to be with her. She had no other relatives. What would happen to her?

She heard distant cries of her name. "HARUHI!!!"

Haruhi and Kyouya turned to see Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru runnig towards them. "Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi…" Tamaki gasped between breaths as they stopped running. Kyouya backed away from the scene. It was unlike him to feel remorse and show sincerity for anyone, but his feelings for Haruhi made him act differently. He was the Shadow King and had to keep his deep feelings aside. He drew back while his heart burned. He was going to let the others comfort the girl he has developed certain feelings for.

Haruhi burst into more tears and was pulled into the tight embrace of Tamaki, while the twins tried to comfort her by saying nice things about her, her father, and her aunt. When that didn't work, the twins tried making her laugh but that wasn't suceeding either. They decided to reman there silently by her side as she cried.

An hour later, Haruhi stepped into the ladies room to wash her tear strained face. As she was in there though, the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya stayed in the hospital waiting room to allow themselves to escort her home, if she desired to returned to her lonely apartment. To none of their knowledge, they had onlookers in the nearby hallway.

" Hmmmm. With no where for her to go or live, perhaps it would be very fortunate if I adopted and take her into my home. She only needs a place until she starts her college studies," he said seriously aware of the man to whom he was talking to was fidgeting beside him.

"I think not, I am sure Mr.Suoh, that she would perhaps be better off with my care in my household."

"No point in denying that you, Mr.Ohtori would want her to remain close to you so that you put Haruhi with your third child. Am I correct?"

"She is better suited for my son then yours Suoh! Is it not that you're trying the same attempt to put Haruhi with Tamaki?"

They argued continuously until, Kamiizumi Hazumi finally distrubed them.

"Ah, Mr.Kamiizumi, how is everything? Checking on your ill mother?" Kyouya's father said sincerely.

"Yes, she's still fading away unfortunately. I'm afraid I'm going to lose another family member soon."

"Ah. I'm so sorry for your lost. Your wife and daughter were very exceptional people," Mr. Suoh said applogically.

" I have no heir and overheard your concerns for a specific Haruhi. She's an orphan correct from your argument?"

Both men nodded. Kamiizumi Hazumi was the owner of the succesful video game industry. His video games being sold worldwide everyday.

" Perhaps I will take her under MY care, I no longer have an heir and ….." Their voices were drown out by Tamaki's shrieks of concern for Haruhi but she was about to be adopted and become an heiress sooner than any of them believed. Mr. Kamiizumi and the other business men were going to tell her the following day during the funeral of her relatives that she will be given a new life.

* * *

So what do you think so far? please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I do not own OHSHC. I don't know where I'm going from here really so ideas would help. Please review )

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 3**

None of the original Host Cub members went to their classes the next day. They comforted Haruhi as the body of her father was being buried next to her mother's grave and her aunt buried on the other side of her father's new grave. Haruhi didn't cry. She felt as if she dried out all the tears already. She stood there with her hands folded in prayer that her parents were finally reunited in heaven and would continue looking over her from above.

As the people who showed up for the funerals began leaving, Haruhi walked silently to the limo where Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting to take her out for a quiet lunch near the local beach.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She heard someone call her name and she turned slowly to face a stranger.

"Hello Haruhi. I am Kamiizumi Hazumi, the owner of the famous Kamiizumi Video Game Industry. I would like to discuss your guardian status since your still a minor until your birthday."

"Uh, hello. Yes I'm fully aware that I am going to eventually be sent to a child services foster family."

"Well no, Haruhi, I have fully taken in the reponsibility to be your gaurdian. I took into adopting you as my daughter and new heiress of my video game industry and fortune."

"EHH?!"

* * *

By that night, Haruhi had already been moved to live at the Kamiizumi mansion. _Wow that was a quick move and I didn't do anything_ she thought as she entered her new bedroom. It wasn't the same as her apartment which she started to miss, but it was her new home. She was going to have to get used to it with the fact that she would no longer see her crazy father when she arrives home.

"Haruhi-sama. You have a visitor." A maid informed her minutes later. _V__isitor__?! I justed moved here!!! _She thought furiously.

She walked down to the sitting room and found Kyouya. "Kyouya?!"

"Hello Haruhi. Ah yes, Mr.Kamiizumi." Haruhi turned to see her adopted father entering the room.

"Ah yes, Ohtori Kyouya, correct?" Hazumi greeted Kyouya with a firm handshake with a smile. "Haruhi, I hope you like your new room, I wasn't so sure what your favorite color was so I had made your own new sitting room a variety of pale colors, if not –"

"Uh, no, the room is great. Thank you Kamiizumi-sama." Haruhi didn't know what to say about the room actually. She was not that concerned about how stylish it was, but as long as it was comfortable and clean.

Haruhi decided to change the subject, "so, Kyouya-senpai, what brings you here? I thought you went home 2 hours ago."

"You see, the guys and I have a concerned thought about your apperence. At school, hopefully for the last three weeks until your graduation, everyone believes you are a person of the male gender. But as the new _heiress_ of Mr.Kamiizumi, you are specifically a girl as you really are. There- "

Mr. Kamiizumi interupted, " I understand the problem the problem here. Perhaps this information is revelant : when I signed the adoption papers, Haruhi's name will be changed to Kamiizumi Fujioka Haruhi Katurya by the 1st of next month. So- "

"Genius!" Kyouya muttered excitedly then continued out loud "Kamiizumi, you are having a welcoming party for Haruhi into the new society, correct?"

"Correct, next Friday, the invitations are being sent as we speak. I will be introducing Haruhi as Katurya-chan so at school, there will be no problem. Is this all fine with you Haruhi?"

"Uh, yes, I really don't mind."

"Great" exclaimed Kamiizumi "now dinner should be getting ready as we have everything settle here. Shall we go to the dining room?"

"Well, if there are no objections to you or Haruhi, I was hoping to take her out to dinner," Kyouya spoke with a calm voice that he usually used only during the host club in the past while entertaining guests.

"Eh?!" Haruhi was stunned. The shadow king, THE SHADOW KING, asking her to go to dinner with him, HIM. _There has to be a catch to this_ she thought bringing down her hopes.

"I have no objections" Kamiizumi excalimed "You guys deserve a good night out."

"Great. I'm going to return in half an hour. See you then." Kyouya was led out by the butler. As the door closed behind her, Haruhi raced her way to her room to find something nice to wear. Any dress Kyouya would love to see her in. Even if it wasn't a date Date, she wanted to impress her crush. And if it was an actually date, well she better look cute for it anyways. She got ready in her nervous state. When she finally finished, a maid entered the room. "Kyouya-sama has arrived."

_This is it _she thought nervously.

* * *

so how's this chapter? im going to try to make the next chapter longer if i get the time and don't get a writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I couldn't sleep so i decided to work on chap 4. I wanted this chapter longer but I guess that would be my next chapter, oh wells. This is still my first fanfic and I'm glad i got reviews. ) Please continue!!! I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 4**

Kyouya looked up as he heard soft footsteps from the vast staircase. He took in Haruhi's outfit. _I have never seen her dress that wonderful without the help of those meddling twins. It's stunning that she is able to get herself all dressed upwith great style without them, she is more of a girl when she wants to hmmmm _he thought with awe. Haruhi was dressed in a silk lilac dress that clung loosely to her petite figure. Her boyish haircut was now styled with a purple butterfly clip.

"Shall we go Haruhi?" He offered his arm to her and she placed her arm through as he intended. Kyouya couldn't help but to keep looking at her. He had to look away. It is unlike him to be this way.

They arrived to a great, quiet and fancy resturant. Kyouya planned to have a table in the back corner in hopes that no one will recognize them. They continued light and joyful conversation as they waited for the service to come over and take there orders. Kyouya excused himself from the table to go quickly to the restroom. Unfortunately…

"Kyouya!!!" Tamaki called after him. _Of all people! Oh lord! What will he say if he saw me with Haruhi, I'm not blind to notice his feelings for the girl too _Kyouya thought fearfully. Tamaki is his best friend even though he would not actually admit this out loud. He is the shadow king.

"Ah, Tamaki. Who are you here having dinner with?" Kyouya said as smoothly as possible.

"My family friend's daughter from Paris visiting for the week. Who are you here wit- " Tamaki stopped speaking as his eyes landed on Haruhi.

"I decided to take Haruhi to dinner since she seems still sad over her loss. I tried calling you but you weren't answering." Kyouya allowed the lie to roll off his tongue so nicely that Tamaki couldn't doubt if it was true or not.

"Ah, so sorry Kyouya, my phone has been accidently misplaced since I arrived home from our luncheon. Shall we join you now that we're here anyways." _Thank god my excuse works_ Kyouya thought and breathed in deeply.

"Of course. It's my pleasure."

Haruhi looked up to see Kyouya returning but her hopeful gaze dropped into a sad one. Tamaki plus another girl were approaching with Kyouya. _I knew it couldn't be a date_ Haruhi sighed the sad thought out and pulled on a fake smile.

Later after the dinner, Haruhi went into her new room. She sighed disappointedly and walked out of her living room into her bedroom to sit on her bed. She had been to hopeful. _Kyouya doesn't feel the same way about you_ she thought as she went over to her walk-in close. _You were beening to hopeful again, _a tear fell slowly down her face. She changed into pajamas and went to her desk to start her neglected homework. She did have school tomorrow and no one at school knew of her lost besides the Hitachiin twins so she had to pull these feelings away.

* * *

how's this chapter for ya? Please review. Do you think I'm turning Haruhi into a Drama queen because my friend thinks so?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews so far. Here's the fifth chapter. I was trying to do this chapter yesterday but my boyfriend had to bother me so much. That's all boyfriends do, annoy you! Hope you guys will like this chapter anyways. I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 5**

"Haruhi-kun, the host club wasn't the same without you or the Hitachiin twins yesterday. It was so bad that all three of you caught a cold the same day." The other girls nodded in agreement. Haruhi and the twins decided to keep her lost a secret because it would lead to her being adopted into the wealthy society as well, especially as a girl.

"We are sorry that we had to miss school yesterday. Hikaru and Kaoru went to visit my home afterschool the day before so we all caught a cold when I had taken them to the shopping center with me," Haruhi's excuse had all the girls talking about how bad a _commoner__'__s mall_ is when none of the girls themselves had ever set foot in one.

At the end of the club's activities, Haruhi walked over five blocks towards her old apartment to get into a limo waiiting for her. She did not want anyone to see her walk into a limo by herself to explain that she was now wealthy. Unexpectedly, two people she thought she saw leave for home minutes ago were next to her ride to her new home.

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Hikaru and Kaoru beamed up at her. "We're coming over today!!! Your dad invited us over for dinner and especially to sort out some new wardrobe for you that were sent to your house today." They smiled up at her like the devils they were. Haruhi was tired and sighed. Even if she objected they would have just shown up in her bedroom. Plus, her _father_ had invited them and she did not want to be rude to him in any chance because it was all his doing that she has a home to begin with instead of an orphanage until her eighteen birthday.

"This is not good for her figure." Kaoru threw the dress into a pile on the floor. Hikaru tossed a few clothes here and there. Her closet was becoming a giant mess. The twins threw clothes all over the place and also handed maids outfits to put away. Her closet had many doors, eight to be exact. But behind the door to her to her left, was the only door remained closed. The twins agreed to stay out of that portion of her closet because it was full with her own clothes. The clothes she had before she lived here. They were the only clothes that she would never get rid of. They were mixture of clothes she had bought herself when her father was alive and the clothes her father bought for her because he wanted to see his daughter look more like a girl once in a while. The twins understood and respected that Haruhi would not let them try to throw away any of those clothes.

After two hours of the Hikaru and Kaoru going through all those clothes, all the small rooms of her closet that were once filled with various clothing were now all only half full. All the clothing that were thrown out of her closet were put into boxes and would be sent to be sold. For the moment the boxes were in the hallway waiting to be moved the next day.

"Uh, Haruhi?" Kaoru started but Hikaru continued, "Since tomorrow is Friday, let's go shopping to fill up this closet. Tamaki was going on about how weekend sales are the best in the commoners mall and."

"we haven't went to the commoners mall in a long time with you. Well, you don't have to go anymore, but it will," Kaoru continued.

"be so much fun like the old times!" Hikaru and Kaoru finished together. They smiled at her with their eyes begging her to say yes.

Haruhi looked at them. She didn't want to go tomorrow or any other day. She didn't feel up to it but she answered them,"ok, I'll go with you guys." She knew she gave into them. She really had nothing better to do and plus, she had realise when the twins were causing such crazy interuptions for her to think, she would forget about Kyouya, who had been on her mind since last nite.

"Great!" they exclaimed together but Kaoru continued the rest, "we can go right after school tomorrow."

* * *

So here's the fifth chapter and how was it? please review. I've got ideas about wat can happen to them at the mall but if you think you got a brilliant idea go ahead and suggest. it could come in handy for me. )


	6. Chapter 6

Sry I havnt updated sooner, got busy with a lot of things and unfortunatlie ma parents are sending me away to california for a few days soon so my next update won't be until next week. I do not own OHSHC. I finally made a chapter long enough so plz review. This chapter is dedicated to Hikaru and Kaoru time with Haruhi. OC pairing will be coming up in following chapters so you are warned ahead of time.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 6**

Like any Friday, it was going normal for Fujioka Haruhi except for her mind would drift off to thoughts of a certain Ohtori. _Stop it, Haruhi, _she kept telling herself, _Kyouya doesn't like you! _The more Haruhi thought of him, the more she became thankful of the twins constantly distracting her. Even though she isn't so willing to go to the mall with them, she wanted to, for the fact that spending time with Hikaru and Kaoru, who together cause so much insane events, would place her mind off Kyouya.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii," the twins said simultaneously "ready to have some fun?" Haruhi looked up at them and smiled. The host club was coming to an end that day so in just a few short minutes the three of them would be on their way to the commoner's mall.

_The sooner it is just the three of us, the better it will be to take my mind off Kyouya _Haruhi thought to herself before replying, "Yes, I'm ready to have a little bit of fun." The twins stared at this reply, they couldn't believe that Haruhi might actually want to take part in 'their fun', it wasn't like her.

They arrived to one of the commoner's mall that Haruhi suggested and immediately the Hitachiin twins dragged her to the closest clothing store to show off their good styling skills with clothing, shoes and all different accessories from jewelry to sunglasses to hats and hair clips.

"Haruhi, try this one on too!" Hikaru threw a yellow and white cotton summer dress with a small pale yellow hat over the door of her stall in the dressing room.

"And this outfit too!" Kaoru passed the clothes to his brother to throw into the stall as well. Haruhi was absolutely occupied with the twin's request to see her in different outfits. They had went to every girls' clothing store and made her try on, again and again, hundreds of outfits and shoes with accessories and all. After 7 hours at the mall, they were finally at the last female clothing store. _Thank God!!!_ Haruhi couldn't help but be eager to return home and sleep without a single glance at any of the multiple of clothes they had made her purchase with her new credit card that was given for that day's reason for shopping by her new guardian.

The shopping went as Haruhi thought it would. At the glance at the time, they saw it was getting late. It was two hours before midnight. But skipping dinner wasn't that great. For the time, they went to a small café that would not close until two in morning because of the weekend night. The twins had called their mother about why they were not home yet. At the mention of a desperate friend in a clothing situation, their mother had agreed allow them to return home at midnight. Haruhi explained to her guardian why it took so long to shop and also agreed to allow her to stay out later. It seemed to be that her luck was turning around these days.

"Haruhi?!" She turned to see four girls she had attended middle school with. They were sitting at the table nearest them. Tomari, Yasuna, Namiko and Ayuki were all seniors at public high school in Haruhi's old neighborhood that she would have attended if she wasn't accepted into Ouran.

"It's so great to see you guys?! So how's everything?" Haruhi smiled towards them, "This Hikaru and Kaoru" introducing the twins sitting with her. Suddenly, Ayuki's cell phone rang rather loudly. At one glance at the number, she quickly stood up with Namiko.

"Sorry, my mother is calling. Me and Namiko has to return home quickly. We'll just have to catch up some other time, Haruhi." Ayuki and her cousin, Namiko, place money onto the table said goodbyes and left hurriedly.

Tomari, with black curly hair and dark brown eyes, and Yasuna, with light hazel eyes and dark brown hair with light brown highlights, moved over to Haruhi and the twin's table.

"Hi Kaoru, I'm Muwlo Tomari." She smiled at him sweetly. "You haven't told me your family name yet?" It was obvious that she was flirting with him.

"Hitachiin. Hitachiin Kaoru and my older twin, Hikaru." He put on his skills from the host club.

"Hitachiin?! As in the fashion line?! I always wanted to be a model but my parents think I'm better off studying medicine to work in a pharmacy." Tomari was actually very beautiful. She has flawless skin and her features looked so delicate. She has a nice woman's figure, just perfect for a model.

"Really? And how about you…" Hikaru asked Yasuna politely.

"Kuontz Yasuna. I'm going to become a nurse." She said quietly. She was always a soft spoken person and also more blunt than Haruhi most of the times.

"Uh. Tomari-chan and Yasuna-chan? Would you guys like to join me for a breath of fresh air outside?" Kaoru asked with a gentle smile at the two girls, whom Tomari started to swoon over. He passed a devilish grin to his brother and ushered the girls and himself outside.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her nervously. His brother had left purposely to give him private time with her, the only girl, no, person that he and Kaoru had ever let enter their isolated world.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Is that, uh, hot caramel cocoa good?" He had no idea what he should say. _Just tell her _his mind screamed.

"It's delicious. How is your coffee?"

"Good, good. Uh Haruhi?" _You're graduating soon, it's now or never_ Hikaru gulped.

"Yes Hikaru?" She tilted her head at him and smiled as she finished the last of her drink. Hikaru couldn'thelp but blush at how cute her expression was.

"Would you go out with me? I mean, I really like you Haruhi and we'll be graduating soon so…." He couldn't finish his sentence. He was very nervous and flustered while waiting for her answer.

Strange silence hung between them. She had no clue that Hikaru had such feelings for her. _Kyouya _her mind thought of and her heart skipped a beat at the name as it rang through her head. She looked at Hikaru and frowned. He was one of her best friends. And his twin was her other best friend. She had no feelings towards him romatically but only as close friends or perhaps brother and sister.

"Hikaru…I…uh" How could she say it to him?

He heard of her voice full of regret. She was going to turn him down. He couldn't take it. "Don't say it Haruhi. Just tell me. If not me, who has won your heart or do I still have a chance?"

Haruhi looked at him with regret and apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hikaru. You're just my best friend almost like a brother and…" _There's Kyouya _she thought _I can't just give up on him so quickly._

Their quick weird silence was disturbed by Kaoru, Tomari and Yasuna returning to their table. "Oh Haruhi! You never told us about your lost and new guardian. You're so lucky to be wealthy now! Are you ok?" Tomari went off worried about her friend. Kaoru told them about Haruhi's new life when they stepped outside.

After reassuring everyone that she was fine, they all decided to head home. In the limo, Haruhi looked at Hikaru. She felt sorry and asked, "Are you ok Hikaru?" Kaoru noticed his brother's glumness and knew what happened. Haruhi turned him down.

"I'm fine."

The rest of the trip home was silent. Haruhi felt horrible for what she did. She had hurt Hikaru's feelings. She tossed and turned that night as she tried to fall asleep with the very occasional thoughts of Kyouya swimming in and out, as she tried to figure out a way to possible talk to Hikaru and Kaoru tomorrow.

* * *

i hoped you have liked this chapter because this is still my first fanfic so plz review ) i would appreciate it. my next update might not be for another week so plz be patient cuz i do have the story in my head along with my ideas of upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally back from cali... my dad wouldnt let me bring my laptop to work on the story but now I'm back and finally updating... might be some some errors I'm still jet-lagged. I do not own OHSHC and this is still my first fanfic so plz be nice. Nowwwwwwwwwww chap 7!!!!!

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 7**

Haruhi-sama. Wake up please. You have plans with your father today." A young maid said while another older maid pushed back the curtains of her bedroom windows.

"I have plans with Kamiizumi-sama?" she asked half asleep and stretched slowly.

"Yes, it's Saturday. After breakfast, you will be accompanying him in the west ballroom with the party planner about your welcoming party into society on Friday," the older maid responded. Haruhi looked at the clock. It was six in the morning! She wanted to curl back to sleep but instead she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Shall we get an attire ready for you?"

Haruhi turned to them shocked. Were the maids actually asking if they should have clothes ready for her? Are rich people that lazy to remove clothes from the closet themselves? She never really cared what she wore most of the time and went with the flow "Uh, ok."

After fully showered, dressed in a simple pink dress and ate breakfas, Haruhi went into the west ballroom to see her father about this grand party in her honor Friday night. The big room was empty. No one was in sight. _Uh, didn't the maid tell me to come here?_ She thought and walked across the room. The doors finally opened and a butler came in.

"We are very sorry Katurya-sama," Haruhi forgot her name was going to change and was startled at being called differently, "You were supposed to go to the EAST ballroon and not the west one. I shall…"

"Oh, it's ok. I will head over there. People make mistakes here and there." Haruhi smiled and walked out the room and headed to the east ballroom. As she got there, Kamiizumi and the party planner, a big blond woman with tiny brown eyes and a thin blue notebook, were already in discussion about seating arrangements.

"Ah, this is my daughter Katurya, but mostly known as Haruhi." The lady bowed and went into a long discussion about how Haruhi should enter the ballroom. After long discussions about catering, color schemes, types of themes and decorations were finshed, the party planner left still scribbling notes into her notebook. Haruhi was getting hungry and went to the dining room with her father for lunch.

As her father left the table after a very quiet lunch, Haruhi's cellphone rang echoing inside the very large room.

"Haruhiiiiiii," it was Tomari and Haruhi figured Yasuna would be somewhere in the backgrond. Haruhi had forgotten that she had given them her cell number last night momentarily.

"Uh, hi guys, I didn't really expect your call," Haruhi said truthfully.

"Well, remember when we told you last night that both me and Yasuna are going to job interviews today? Well, we didn't expect that we were going to be working at your mansion as maids. We're in this giant room waiting for our interview."

"Really?" Haruhi was actually shocked. Her friends from middle school would hopefully work as her maids. Was that a good or bad thing?

"Yes! We're going to become personal maids of some… Katurya-sama," she said with excitement, "Is that your new mom? Because you were adopted…"

Haruhi froze and then answered slowly after hearing Tomari asking over and over if she was still there, "I'm Katurya-sama. You see my name is changed through the adoption."

"Really? That would be so great to be your personal maids! Talk to you later, I think its time for our interview." She hung up leaving Haruhi confused. Haruhi was walking towards her room during the phone conversation and she stopped in front of her door after Tomari hung up.

"Haruhi." Hikaru was sitting in her sofa of her living room. She noticed her bedroom door was open and a gift was nicely wrapped and placed on top her bed.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here? By the way, I'm sorry about last night." She took a deep breath. "I know you're probably mad at me, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Like I said, you're like my brother… you're my best friend."

"I understand Haruhi." Hikaru really didn't want to lose Haruhi either but he wasn't going to give up on her either. He still wants her to be his even though his first attempt did not go as he hoped. "I still want us to be close. That's why I brought you a present. More originals designed by Kaoru and myself. I-" He was cut off by a hug from Haruhi. He embraced her back and hopefully someday he would love to have her as his love.

* * *

so watcha think on this chapter??? plz review!!!!! i would appreciate it


	8. Chapter 8

soooooooooooo sorryyyyy about neglecting this story... i've been busy with everything and i was away for a bit (i hate traveling, i get air sick...thank god no more planes for awhile) anyways here's wat i could come up with so far n sorry for not updating sooner as i hoped. I do not own OHSHC. this is still my first fanfic so please be nice in reviews though i can take any criticism. enoy chapter 8

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi sat with Hikaru in the garden talking about upcoming graduation. Kaoru met up with them and they went inside to bake cookies with Haruhi, who said she felt in the mood to bake. She allowed them to join her because even if they did create a mess, she would have maids to help her clean anyways so she wouldn't be by herself.

"So now what? I didn't think it would take this long so far," Hikaru complained and asked. They have finished putting the cookies into the oven and creating a huge mess of the kitchen.

"We wait 10 minutes for them to bake properly," Haruhi said as she turned the timer to the set baking time and grabbed a rag to start cleaning the kitchen counter. As she turned to face them, the head maid walked in with Tomari and Yasuna in new maid outfits. "Girls, this is your new mistress, Katurya-sama. These are your new personal maids, madam." she added with a bow.

The twins recognizing them began smiling and greeted them, "Hey Tomari. Hey Yasuna. Is it your first day?" The head maid looked shocked that they would know each other. Haruhi noticing this interrupted, "Tomari and Yasuna are friends of mine from middle school. I'm glad to have them as my personal maids." She smiled to not get them in trouble on their very first day.

Afterwards, they were all in Haruhi's living room eating the freshly baked cookies. Tomari and Yasuna both had employee beepers so when they could be called by the head maid for other duties they would need to attend to, but apparently they were never called yet.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki burst through the doors of her room and running up to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and began spinning her and himself around the room.

"Tamaki-senpai!!! Stop it! I'm getting dizzy." Haruhi yelled at him. Unexpectedly, Tamaki placed her down and stared at her as if he never seen her before. _Why am I reacting this way to her recently? It's like I just have to touch and stare at her. Ah Tamaki! Snap out of it_ he thought to himself. Kaoru asked his twin, "I think midlord is being a pervert again. I think his daydreaming had never stopped yet, don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree. Midlord has definitely got a brain problem…" Hikaru responded and the both of them smirked at Tamaki, who heard them and began protesting very loudly.

"How dare you filthy vile creatures claim I would do such evil to my precious daughter?!"

Haruhi interrupted this time, "Tamaki-senpai, you know you're not my real father." This comment sent the king of the original host club into the corner in his depressed mode.

Tomari started into a fit of giggles as Yasuna just stared at the strange boy whom the others called Tamaki or midlord.

Tamaki just realized that the two young maids were there and went into his host mode. "Ah, such sweet young princesses in our company. Your beauties show no justice. How unfortunate for you to be just servants." He bowed and kissed Tomari's hand, "Your laughter is so gentle."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Tomari asked as her giggles subsided.

"I? I am Tamaki Suoh. I am the king of the host club. I-" Haruhi interrupted him, "Just a good friend of mine." She smiled at Tamaki who jumped with glee and took her, yet again, into a suffocating hug.

"Oh so cute! My precious daughter is so cute! Just the smile that your daddy loves!" Tamaki cooed.

"Tamaki" called an irritated voice from the door. No one had noticed that Kyouya had entered minutes ago. "Put Haruhi down. She is turning purple for the lack of oxygen because you're blocking her airway." Kyouya didn't understand why he always felt so jealous of Tamaki holding onto Haruhi in that way until he realized his feelings for the same girl that Tamaki, his best friend, had also fallen in love with. He felt like ripping Tamaki into small pieces like paper.

"Oh Haruhi! Sorry! Do you-" Tamaki placed her down.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said after being able to breathe sufficiently again. Her heart flipped as she had said his name. _I was still trying to forget about him _she thought desperately. As if god answered her prayers, a distraction was made by Yasuna and Tomari's employee beepers. They read the message and excused themselves to the kitchen where they had to help prepare dinner for Haruhi and the four guests: Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya. Unfortunately, her guardian cannot join them for dinner.

"Haruhi?" After they ate dinner, Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya were all in Haruhi's room again watching a movie.

"Yes Tamaki-senpai?"

"You are coming tomorrow, right?"

"For what senpai?" She didn't know what he was talking about and panicked that she may have forgotten something.

"I don't think you have ever told her what day they would be arriving Tamaki." Kyouya saved Haruhi's confusion by answering, "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be arriving tomorrow, Tamaki is referring to you joining us to greet them at the airport."

"Of course! I can't wait to see them again," she became overfilled with joy.

"It will be like old times." Kaoru smiled and Hikaru continued, "The entire original host club back together again."

* * *

its shorter then i had hoped but anyways, REVIEW pleaseeee!!!!! i hoped u enjoyed this chapter so tell me if you did.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow this is my longest chapter thus far D...anyways im glad just a few are enjoying this fanfic is great so please continue with reviews pleaseeee. This is a KyouyaXHaurhi fanfic which i have been neglecting the poor couple but this chapter their back!!! This is still my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews even though criticism is still welcomed. I do not own OHSHC. enjoy chap 9 yay!

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 9**

"Haruhi-chan! Haruhi-chan!" Hunny-senpai ran to hug her first at the airport and then the other members of the original host club. Following him as always was Mori-senpai with the usual greeting, "Ah."

They still were the same devoted cousins and nothing about them changed a bit. They all went to enjoy each other's company at a nice restaurant. Afterwards, Mori and Hunny would have to greet their families from being away in college. Tamaki had to attend to his father's business meeting so he could not stay long either and the twins were begging Haruhi to join them at their mother's fashion show they were attending later, which Haruhi rejected. The only one who seems to remain to keep Haruhi company was Kyouya. She became aware of this and began to become very nervous about being left alone with him although Kyouya, himself was becoming very grateful for finally he can be alone with her.

After everyone went their own ways, only Kyouya and Haruhi remained at the restaurant. "So what would you like to do today, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked her politely as they left the restaurant to his limo.

"I don't know Kyouya-sen…"

"Just call me Kyouya." He smiled slightly at her. She blushed and he realized this. _Hmm perhaps I can make our relationship actually succeed today _he thought and began planning the day with her in his mind.

"Kyouya," she liked how his name sounded without the senpai "I think we can spend a few hours in the library. I haven't been through the entire library in my new home yet so I would like to have time to read. Plus I have my Physics final exam tomorrow," She said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good idea to spend valuable time on." Kyouya agreed. He knew she loves to read so perhaps letting her unwind herself through studying would be the best strategy to ask her out in the most easiest way possible while polite and quiet conversation in the library, he did study physics himself and would be able to help her.

As they reached her place though, Kyouya did a double take on a car standing in front of the mansion doors that he recognized to belong to the Ohtori family. _This is unexpected. My sister wouldn't barge herself here…no. My brothers are too busy today as they explained when they were talking to our father today at breakfast…….my father, NO!_ _What could he be doing here _he thought quickly and narrowed his eyes at the door as they made their way up the stone steps.

They made their way to the nearest sitting room to find Kyouya's father and Haruhi's guardian laughing together. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and then narrowed his eyes on the scene of the two middle-aged businessmen. Hazumi noticed his adoptive daughter standing at the doorway with none other than Kyouya whom the men were talking about as a couple previously.

"Ah, Katurya and Kyouya-kun, how are you guys today?" He spoke happily.

"I am very well today." "Good." Kyouya and Haruhi answered at the same time and watched the men smile at them.

"Kyouya," his father began, "I'm happy to see your bonding with your new fiancée."

"What?!" they both exclaimed. Both their minds running on the bliss that perhaps the other will agree with the future wedding and also that if the other might hate the idea all together.

"So what do you say Kyouya? You agree to this?"

Kyouya looked at his father and said with an expressionless face "Yes, I agree, father."

"Katurya?" her father addressed her. Her mind ran, _he said yes. He said YES! Perhaps he thinks it's a good thing too. Say yes already Haruhi! _

"Uh...yes." she blurted out quickly and then blushed deeply. Kyouya looked at her stunned. They had agreed to become engaged to one another. What will Tamaki say? Or the twins, especially Hikaru? Haruhi began thinking the same thoughts throughout the whole time they spent in the library about an hour later.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya couldn't help not knowing anymore. He needed to talk with her, now or never.

"Yes, Kyouya-sen… I mean Kyouya?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this engagement?"

"Are you?" she couldn't help but nervously shift in her seat and pretend to flip another page of the physics textbook.

"Well…." It was now or never he kept repeating to himself "Yes because Haruhi….I been realizing a few things and that I can have possible feelings for you and that well… I love you." He looked at her, "I've been trying to ask you out for a while now but I haven't succeeded and, well, so…" For the first time he felt lost with words. He wanted her to say something, anything! She stared at him. She had been having the same feelings for him when he himself had for her.

"Kyouya?" He jumped slightly that she had finally said something. She continued, "I have been feeling the same for you for a while now too. But I was beginning to think you weren't interested in me, at all."

"Well," Kyouya said, "We're engaged now and we also got a real problem."

Haruhi knew exactly what he was referring to. Tamaki and the twins, especially Hikaru, would not like that they would be engaged to each other. "Yes, the other host club members will know."

"And sooner then we hoped for," Kyouya explained, "Our fathers will be announcing our engagement during your welcoming ball Friday night. The engagement between Ohtori Kyouya and Kamiizumi Katurya will be known to everyone. Fortunately, no one besides the original host club members know that Katurya is no other than Fujioka Haruhi, so you can still pass off as a male until graduation, but Tamaki and the others will know. They will be very upset about this arrangement."

"We can explain our feeling for each other and that our parents arranged this engagement themselves so that we can openly show our feelings. This is the truth." Haruhi said in a hopeful tone but she knew that she was kidding herself.

"The truth can hurt." Kyouya said ending the conversation. They both realized that it will be difficult but they would have to explain it all eventually. They both returned to their reading and studying while both noticing the cold dead feeling of an atmosphere that hung around them.

* * *

D did you enjoy this chapter? please review and thank you to those who do

next chapter is going to hopefully lead up to Haruhi's ball. not sure yet. anyways i will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

hehe... this chapter is on Kyouya and Haruhi spending the day with each other yayyy! I based this on a day i spent time with my boyfriend though entirely based on that day (well you get the point right?) Anyways this is still my first fanfic so during reviews please be nice. I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 10**

Haruhi and Kyouya stayed in the library for a good two hours before Kyouya suggested that they take a short break and they headed outside to the garden to have tea and cookies while chatting about their interests which they both already knew about.

"But that movie had no good story plot." Kyouya replied as they talked about movies they liked and disliked for various reasons. (**I can't think of a movie right now so I just continued)**

"You got somewhat of a point there Kyouya." She chuckled lightly and smiled at him. "Hmm. It's only 5pm and we've got nothing interesting to do." She sighed.

"Hmm. Tamaki was talking about a commoner's carnival of some sort today. Perhaps we can go. I never found the use of such carnivals and fairs. I-"

"Kyouya," she beamed, "I haven't been to one in a long time. I used to go with my middle school friends, neighbors and my …father." Her voice lowered as she thought about his death. It was so sudden for both her parents. She knew her parents were watching over her but it would have been nice to have them alive with her still.

Kyouya noticed the frown and studied her features for a while. Her feminine curves were being to show more than they used to four years ago. Her hair still was cut in a boyish way but the way she places a simple clip makes it look girlish. Her brown eyes were still the same but he was certain you can see a girl in those eyes when you study them long enough. He hated seeing her lost in sad thoughts. "Perhaps we can go. You can show me the purpose of these carnivals." he said somewhat doubtful to hopefully lift her spirits and it seemed to work.

She smiled at him sweetly. "That would be great. It will be loads of fun." She voiced out with pure enthusiasm and happiness.

They both changed their clothes to more casual clothing. Kyouya dressed in a pair of black jeans, a plain dark gray shirt and black sneakers. Haruhi decided to wear a cute short jean shirt with a matching half fold jean jacket along with a plain baby blue tank top and white sneakers.

When they reached the carnival Kyouya hid his feelings of fondness towards Haruhi as her eyes lit up with happiness as they looked around and walked through the many carnival booths of games and sorts.

"Kyouya, let's go on all the rides first pleases," Haruhi looked up at him with a smile that he thought only Hunny could do. It was so adorable for him to see Haruhi smile so childlike. He smiled back and nodded in agreement. They went on all the rides and Kyouya became surprised that he was beginning to enjoy himself with Haruhi in such silly rides. He loved to see her smile and her eyes sparkle. Her laugh was quite addicting because he wanted to hear it even more.

"Ok!" Haruhi said with much excitement that haven't left her system yet "The only ride we haven't been on is the Ferris wheel." She pointed over to and they both realized the tremendously long line.

"We can go on it later," Kyouya suggested and smiled at her. She loved to see him smile. It occurred to her that Kyouya rarely smiled but he seemed to smile a lot with her at the carnival. She could feel him expressing himself more by having fun.

"Of course," she smiled back, "We can play games at the carnival booths meanwhile, they're fun too, but I'm never good enough to win any of the biggest prizes just a few smallest ones. It's still fun to win even in the smallest, isn't it?" she tilted her head and gave a knowing smile.

"Winning is always fun even in the smallest." He agreed. Then Haruhi's stomach made a funny noise for hunger, and they both laughed. "Before the games, I think we should eat something." Kyouya chuckled.

"I guess I forgot that I was hungry," Haruhi chuckled, "There's a food stand over there." She pointed over to their left.

After they both ate they headed out for the various games. He surprised Haruhi by winning every game. Haruhi was now carrying three giant teddy bears and Kyouya carried her other five giant stuffed animal prizes he won her. He could tell that he was making her happy by winning so many of the prizes thus far, but it was getting harder to carry. They found an empty bench where Haruhi sat down surrounded by the eight prizes Kyouya won for her. They were both getting very tired and decided to call it a day. Kyouya called his driver so that may go home.

As they waited for the driver to meet them at the bench to help with the prizes, Kyouya went to buy cotton candy for Haruhi at the nearest cotton candy stand. Haruhi sat waiting and began hearing a few girls nearby.

"He's so cute isn't he? The guy buying some cotton candy over there." The girl pointed at Kyouya to the other three girls who agreed quickly. Haruhi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the girls giving their attention to her crush, no her fiancé! Suddenly she caught a guy walking towards her and he recognized him immediately.

"Haruhi-chan?" the guy called out and laughed as she nodded her head, "Wow, you've changed in the past four years." He beamed at her.

"Hi Shin! How's everything? Wow, middle school seemed so long ago now." She smiled at him and went into conversations about when they spent time together in middle school.

Kyouya turned and began to walk in the direction of Haruhi to see her talking and smiling with a guy he did not know of. His insides began to squirm with hate at this guy talking with her, his fiancé! And making her smile too! Her smile! Suddenly four giggling girls surrounded him. They reminded him of the days of the host club, where girls giggled a little too much for his taste.

"Hi," They chorused all together. Then one girl asked, "Are you here by yourself?"

Kyouya could see Haruhi still talking and smiling with the stranger. He couldn't help but be feel angry. "No, I'm here with my fiancé, excuse me." He said with no care towards the girls who felt so rejected and watched him walk to Haruhi.

"Kyouya!" she smiled at him as walked up to them. Kyouya handed the cotton candy to her and glared coldly at Shin. Shin began to feel nervous by seeing the cold stare Kyouya was giving him.

"Uh, hi there! I'm Yamaguhi Shin." He held out his hand for Kyouya to shake.

Kyouya shook his hand while giving a very hard grip and saw that it hurt Shin. "Ohtori Kyouya." He let go out Shin's hand who allowed his other hand to rub lightly on the injured hand Kyouya just abused.

"Ohtori, as in the wealthy and rich family in the business trade. Hmm." Shin looked back and forth between Kyouya and Haruhi.

Haruhi saw this tension and realized what Kyouya was mad about and decided to straighten it out.

"Kyouya, Shin-kun went with me to middle school. We were such great friends."

"Until you turned be down when I asked you out," Shin said warmly as he did get over the fact that Haruhi did reject his feelings four years ago.

Kyouya let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that handshake. I thought you some stranger flirting with my fiancé." Kyouya wasn't entirely apologetic but he said sorry for the fact that Haruhi was looking upset at him and he couldn't stand to see Haruhi so upset at him.

"Fiance? You two are engaged? Aren't you guys a bit young for that?" Shin asked.

"Well yes we are," answered Kyouya.

His driver finally showed up and began helping to carry the stuff animals.

"It was nice seeing you again Shin-kun." Haruhi said as they began to leave.

"Yes it was, see you around ok Haruhi-chan?" Shin replied and walked away.

When they got to Haruhi's place, Kyouya helped carry the stuffed animals to Haruhi's bedroom.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyouya turned to look at her. Haruhi surprised both herself and Kyouya by kissing him on the cheek.

"I had a great time today with you." She smiled warmly at him. She was still standing so close to him.

"So did I, Haruhi." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. He leaned his head down as Haruhi tilted her head upwards. His lips slowly met hers. He kissed her warm lips briefly and smiled. "I will see you again tomorrow afterschool."

Haruhi smiled and he let go of her. "Good luck on your physics final. Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Kyouya." And he left the room with a smile still plastered on both their faces.

* * *

wow this is the longest chapter so far yayy! please review!!! the next chapter i think i'm going to have Tamaki and Hikaru get mad and all that or later on in the story...we'll see!


	11. Chapter 11

here's chapter 11. This is styll my first fanfic so be considerate when your review, and review please! I do not own OHSHC. enjoy this chapter

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 11**

Haruhi was constantly humming to herself whenever thoughts of Kyouya stood in her mind. She thought of their first kiss and allowed to repeatedly reoccur in her mind throughout the day. Apparently the twins were worried, but in the sense that they would have to call out her name about ten times until she would stop humming and listen to them.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru called out to her for the eighth time in a row as they were leaving the school for the day. Throughout the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to confront her about her happy, but weird behavior. They haven't got the chance until the club activities were over.

Haruhi jumped surprisingly as if she had just heard him and turned to him "Yes Hikaru?" She smiled sweetly.

"What's with you today?"

"Huh? What do you mean Hikaru?"

Kaoru walked on the other side of her and explained, "You've been humming all day and acting all spaced out. We're just concerned if you are ok?"

Haruhi smiled knowingly, "Thank you guys. You guys are my best friends and know me too well to really worry. You know I'm capable to take care of myself. I'm just feeling very happy today. that's all."

She began humming again with a soft smile on her face. She couldn't tell them of her engagement, especially not to Hikaru. She wanted to, but a part of her deeply feared it.

Kaoru shrugged at Hikaru. They didn't want to ruin anything if she was so happy. It's as if she just changed slightly. They have never seen her so happy enough to hum a tune all day long.

Haruhi reached home to find Tomari and Yasuna already working their shifts. She rushed up to them, "Hey guys!"

"Miss Katurya" They said smiling and bowed slightly. They still had rules to follow and Haruhi noticed that several other maids were present.

"Did Kyouya-senpai come today?" she asked excitedly.

They frowned and shook their heads. Tomari smiled softly, "sorry no but he had someone send over this letter for you. We placed it on your bed ten minutes ago."

"Great!" Haruhi smiled hugged them just cause she felt like hugging and ran up to her room. She found the note on her bed just as they said and opened it slowly. She sat on her bed and read Kyouya's neat and cursive handwriting that she recognized:

_My love Haruhi,_

_I know I said that I would see you today. Unfortunately, I must attend to business meetings with my father. I promise to call you later when I return home promptly around 9 o'clock_ . _I am truly sorry for not seeing you toady._

_All my love for you,_

_Kyouya_

Haruhi sighed. She was so eager to see him again especial after that one second of their first kiss. Although, she did have her last final examination tomorrow to study for in History class. She took out textbook and notes, sat at her desk and began her studying.

At ten after nine o'clock, her cell rang. Haruhi picked up and Kyouya began apologizing over and over again even though Haruhi said that it was ok and that she did some studying to do anyway. He finally stopped with all the repeated apologies to tell her good news.

"Haruhi, I've got exciting news!" Kyouya was beginning to feel like a normal person whenever he was talking with Haruhi alone.

"Really? What is it Kyouya?"

"My father has announced his heir to my brothers and me this morning."

"Oh really! He chose you didn't he! I can hear it in your voice."

"Yes! You're speaking with the 'Heir of the Ohtori'. Haruhi, my father is going to announce me as his successor next month at the ball on his birthday."

"Kyouya I'm so happy for you! Wait until Tamaki and the others hear the news from-"

"Actually, I am not allowed to tell anyone about me becoming the heir until the ball. I just had to tell you though." She could feel him smiling on the other end of the phone line. "Haruhi, I can't see you for the rest of the week until your ball on Friday night." He said gravely. Both of their smiles faded away. "My father wants me to attend to some business for the rest of the week. But I will call every night around this time, I promise Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. Becoming the heir was his dream so she wouldn't ruin that for him. "I understand Kyouya. I will expect your calls then." She smiled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to update soon, i promise... please review! I would love it! 


	12. Chapter 12

I updated two chapters at once but this first one is short, sorry about that! This is still my first fanfic so please don't expect the best and please review.. its great! I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 12**

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night, Kyouya did indeed call Haruhi at nine o'clock even though he felt tired and stressed from the meetings all through out the days. Haruhi would wait for his calls knowing how exhausted he was feeling and she would say things to calm him down and relax. Although she did wish to see him more during those days, she was spending time with everyone else. Tamaki, Mori and Hunny went to the host club to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and her everyday and then go out afterwards. Haruhi made sure she was home before eight thirty at night so she can calmly wait for his calls.

Finally the day of Haruhi's, no Katurya's, ball, Haruhi went to school hearing people discussing that they were attending a ball that night held for an unknown "Miss Kamiizumi." Haruhi left the host club activities early, pretending to feel slightly ill so that she could return home and get prepared. Haruhi didn't care for the ball, she didn't want it but it was her guardian's wishes. Graduation was coming up on Wednesday and she was looking forward to that, but not her ball.

She sighed before opening her bedroom door where she could hear a few people fussing so that can get her ready for the ball. As she heard outside the doors, several maids were getting things ready and hurrying around the room except one person sitting calmly on one of her chairs. He stood up and walked towards her when he saw her enter.

"Haruhi." Kyouya smiled down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kyouya! I was expecting to see you until tonight." Haruhi smiled warmly and felt like bouncing up and down but held that in.

"I'm sorry Ohtori-sama. But Miss needs to get ready." Tomari said to him in a strict and orderly voice. It made Haruhi chuckle and follow her.

"I'll wait and see you later Haruhi." Kyouya said and walked towards the doors.

Haruhi took a shower and received a facial and her nails all done. She went to her bedroom to find a gown placed on her bed for her to get dressed in. After putting on the dress, she had a wig of her exact hair color placed firmly on her head. Tomari and Yasuna did her makeup nice and light because they knew Haruhi didn't like so much of 'the junk' on her face.

As the maids left to help the last preparations for the ball that would begin in fifteen minutes, Haruhi finally looked into the mirror. Her light blue gown brushed against the floor. The gown wasn't so puffy or too clingy to her body either. The top of the dress was made as a halter which revealed just the top of her chest and its material meshed against each other to create a nice look for her figure. Her wig was in long and very loose curls that reached to the middle of her back. Her shoes were shimmering silver and so was the butterfly hair clip that gave the wig the half up and half down hairstyle.

"You're very stunning tonight Haruhi," Kyouya stood behind her looking into the same mirror, "Very beautiful." Kyouya kissed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Although you're missing something." Out of his pocket he withdrew an engagement ring he bought while she was getting ready for the ball.

"Oh Kyouya! It's so…" Kyouya slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect." He finished saying for her. "I will go downstairs and meet with Tamaki. Your entrance will be in forty five minutes so that all your guests will be here. Good luck."

_This is it Haruhi! Tonight, the announcement of the engagement with Kyouya will take place. Oh! Please watch over me, father and mother _she thought as she sat and waited for the time of her entrance.

* * *

Now on to chapter 13! please review! i hoped you liked this shorter chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13

yay! chapter 13! please review and this is my very first fanfic, so please be nice in the reviews. I do not own OHSHC

ENJOY!

* * *

"A New Life"

**Chapter 13**

Hazumi Kamiizumi stood at the bottom of the grand staircase spoke in a loud voice, "My dear guests, I am glad you have all attended this ball that I am holding to introduce my future heir and adoptive daughter…. Katurya Kamiizumi!"

Hearing her name, the doors in front of her opened and Haruhi stepped forward. She slowly walked down the stairs carefully and smiled brightly as the spotlight remained transfixed on her. People politely applauded as she entered. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she spotted Kyouya along with Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and the twins standing next to him, music began to play again and chatter resumed to before her entrance. The original host club members all remembered that they must call her Katurya instead of her real name for the entire night. Tamaki, unfortunately before Kyouya, pounced forward and asked her to dance. To be polite, she had to say yes. As Haruhi danced with every original host club member besides Kyouya, he watched closely and chatted with other people he knew to be polite. Haruhi also couldn't refuse not to dance with any young man who asked her for a dance, she was getting annoyed and yet disappointed that she had not danced with Kyouya yet. Finally an hour later, Kyouya stepped forward.

"May I step in?" Kyouya asked in a polite tone. As the guy left off the dance floor, Kyouya took lead in the dance. He stared straight into her bright brown eyes. Her eyes melted in his gaze, leaving Haruhi almost magically drawn into another world.

Meanwhile, a heated discussion was taking place in one of the smallest and nearest sitting rooms to the ballroom.

"I'm sorry," Hazumi Kamiizumi tried to tell them, "I cannot allow my daughter to be betrothed to any of your sons. I-"

"Tamaki already knows the girl previously," Mr. Suoh smiled at his son across the room, "He will make a fine pair wit-"

"Knowing the girl beforehand does not mean they are better suited," the father of the Hitachiin twins stated. He looked at his sons sitting next to Tamaki. Their mother continued, "Hikaru is her age, much suitable and-"

"Age is nothing. My son is only a year older and is doing extremely well in college. He-" The third suitor's father said as his son stood behind him.

"I am sorry but I already have a her engaged." Hazumi said to the surprised and angry parents.

"Already?" croaked Tamaki, "She didn't tell me."

"Or me…" whispered Hikaru. Kaoru squeezed his twins brother's hand for comfort.

"Why? Hasn't your best friend never told you yet, Tamaki?" Everyone looked up to see Mr. Ohtori at the doorway. "Kyouya said that you be the best man."

"Kyouya?" Tamaki and Hikaru both said shockingly. "NO!" They both ran out of the room to find Kyouya and rip him to shreds. Everyone followed them quickly as they could before anything horrible would happen.

The dance ended and Kyouya pulled lightly for Haruhi to follow him into the garden. They stood outside in silence, taking in all the fresh air.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya turned to see her looking up at the full moon. Its light touching her face gentle and showing a very calm peaceful color on her. "You think they found out yet?"

"I suppose so." She sighed but kept her eyes on the moon. "There's nothing to do but wait to see what will they do. I'm hoping nothing bad." She shrugged and looked into his onyx eyes. There they stood looking directly into each other's eyes, as if reading each other's thoughts.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki's scream broke their gaze from each other, as they saw him running towards them along with Hikaru behind him.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, I can explain-" Haruhi saw the angry face of her dear friends.

"NO!" Tamaki said and shoved her away before punching Kyouya in the left eye. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO-…. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME…YOU BASTARD! YOU-" Hikaru began helping Tamaki beat up Kyouya.

"Hikaru, no!" Haruhi tried to stop them.

"SHE WAS MINE!" Tamaki screamed.

Hikaru stopped and looked at Tamaki, "NO… SHE WAS MINE! NOT YOURS! AND NOT KYOUYA! ….MINE!"

As if anything could get worse, all three of them fought each other. No one sided with each other. They all wanted Haruhi for themselves and no one else. People began to look out the glass doors that led to the gardens. Waiters and waitresses began demanding people to not step outside. Finally, the Hitachiin parents, Mr. Ohtori, Mr.Suoh, and Hazumi arrived. But it was Hunny and Mori who ran past them to break up the fight along with Kaoru. Mori held Tamaki back while Kaoru held his brother back too.

Hunny screamed "What's the matter with all of you?" As Kyouya picked his broken glasses up, Haruhi walked up to him. She turned pale white but slowly color began coming back.

"I AM SO FURIOUS!" she shrieked. "TAMAKI-SENPAI! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!" she scolded him like a child. "WE DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD TAKE THIS BADLY!" she took a deep breath "AND HIKARU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BEAT KYOUYA UP. I agreed to this arrangement because Kyouya and I actually have strong feelings for each other!" She looked deadly at her other friends, "Anyone else have a problem with this?" Her glare immediately sent Hunny, Mori and Kaoru shaking their heads 'no' in fear.

"Come on Haruhi," Kyouya broke through her fury and he held hands with her, "let's go."

* * *

this story isn't over yet... i will update as soon as i can! please review! thanks! i hoped you enjoy this story so far


End file.
